Stuck in the moment
by unwanted1010
Summary: She was normal and he was famous. Forbidden love. Justin Bieber/OC
1. Character info

**Ok New Justin Bieber fanfic. :D Alright heres your character info! :D**

Character info:

Name:Maria Contreras

Age:17

Year:Junior

Summory:Maria and Justin used to date, but since he was famous and she wasnt...they had to break up. He is currently dating Selena Gomez. But even though he's dating Selena, Maria knows deep down that Justin still loves her.


	2. The email from an old friend

Maria used to date Justin Bieber. But they had to break up because he was famous and she was not. Although she did want to become famous. It was her dream. Sure Maria was heartbroken, but she knew even though Justin and Selena were dating now, Justin still loved Maria.

One day when Maria was looking over her emails, she found a weird looking one she didn't recognize. So, out of curiosity, she opened the email. It was from a .

The message read:

Dear Maria,

I know things ended badly with us, but I want you to know that I will always love you. Even if I'm dating Selena Gomez. I still have your address that you sent me awhile ago and in a couple of days you should get a letter from me. It contains two backstage passes for my concert. There's gonna be a concert in your town and I hope you will come.

Love always,

Justin Bieber

Her mouth dropped open. Was it really him? Could it be true? Maybe. No. Hopefully. She prayed that it really was him. Then her mom burst through the door and told her to get ready for school.

How Maria despised school. The only good thing about her school is her friends.

**3 days later**

Maria ran to the mailbox egar to see if Justins letter finally came. She opened the mailbox with caution and to her surprise there was a letter from a...hotel? It was addressed to her.

She knew it had to be Justins letter. It's only obvious that he would send it from a hotel since he travels around the world. One of the things she hated about the whole famous boyfriend thing. Or ex-boyfriend she should say.

She ran in the house and instantly ripped open the letter. Just as Justin said, there were two backstage passes for his concert. Which she strangely hasn't hear about yet.

"Maria! You'll never guess who is having a concert right here in town!" Here mom practically shrieked at her. "Let me guess. Justin Bieber." Maria smiled.

Her moms faced dropped alittle. "How did you know?" Maria waved the two backstage passes in front of her moms face. "Are you gonna go?" Her mom asked.

"I don't know." Maria said. Her mom let out a sigh. "Well, think about it." Then her mom snatched the tickets out of Marias hand. "HEY!"

"Wouldn't want you ripping these up out of anger. Now would we?" Her mom joked. Maria let out a huff. Then they both laughed. "You know I could do so much worse to him." Maria winked at her mom. She knew exactly what Maria was talking about.

"Yea yea." And with that her mom left the room. Maria gave a small sigh. "Maybe I could bring Zoye to the concert with me. Even though she hates his guts. But says his music is great. Shes so confusing. I'll call anyway." Maria whipped out her phone and dailed Zoyes number.

The phone rang once, twice, three times...

Zoye:"Hello?"

Maria:"Oh, hey Zoye. Whatcha up to?"

Zoye:"Nothin' much. Just watching Tv."

Maria:"Cool. So um. I have something to tell you."

Then Maria explained how Justin contacted her and how she had two backstage passes for his concert.

Maria:"So. Do you think I should go?"

Zoye:"Why not? Then I can beat up the little bastered in person for breaking your heart."

Maria:"No, Zoye. No violence. Just gonna talk to him."

Zoye:"...Fine. I'll come, but if he even looks at you the wrong way I will beat him up."

Maria:*Laughs*"Ok. The concerts in a few days. See you then. Bye."

Zoye:"Bye."

Maria hung up the phone and smiled to herself. She couldn't help, but feel excited to go to the concert.

**Sorry it wasnt that long I will try and make the next one longer. :D Hope you liked part one of your story Maria. :D**


	3. Maybe we can patch things up? Or not

It was the day of the concert and Maria was sitting in her living room waiting patiently for Zoye to get to her house. She lived down the street so she'll be here...

_Ding dong._

She'll be here now. Maria walked over to the door and let Zoye in. "So, when does this concert for the king of all douches start?" Zoye asked. Maria laughed. "In a hour. So were gonna leave now."

"Cool." Zoye said. Then her mom came in and they were off to the concert.

**At the concert, 30 mins to spare-**

"Ok, Maria, Zoye, you guys have your cell phones right?" Marias mom asked. We both nodded. "And your backstage passes?" We held up our backstage passes. "Ok, what about-" Maria interrupted her moms rant.

"Mom, were fine. Everything will be fine. Now go. See you in a couple hours." Maria smiled. Her mom nodded and left.

**Backstage-**

"So...where do you think douche bag is?" Zoye asked as they walked around the backstage. Maria just shrugged. As they continued walking they noticed they were going in circles.

"This is getting us nowhere. Lets ask for some directions to this maze." Maria suggested. Zoye nodded and followed Maria over to a guy who looked like a security guard or as Zoye likes to call them, rent a pigs.

"Excuse me. Where is Justin Bieber?" Maria didn't know any other way to phrase the question, even if it sounded weird he got the idea. "Follow me." The security guard started walking off in a certain direction and they jogged to his side to catch up.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, we heard a bunch of girls screaming and crying and we knew, Justin was close by. We thanked the security guard and he walked off into another direction.

The fans were all sitting in one room, but there was no Justin to be found. Just a bunch of screaming and crying fan girls. Maria and Zoye hated them with a deep passion. "I dont think you'll be able to beat up Justin with that guy in the room." Maria pointed at a large security guard or more like body guard.

"Well see about that." Zoye grinned. Suddenly, the door opened and the girls just went ballistic. There he was, standing right in the doorway. Justin Bieber.

Zoye could tell that Maria was happy yet sad to see him. He hasn't noticed Maria yet, but Zoye knew he would. It was only a matter of a time.

All the fangirls started lining up, huggin him and introducing themselves. Maria didn't even budge. She was having second thoughts. "Come on. I dont wanna be here. Lets go." Maria tried to leave, but Zoye caught her by the wrist.

"No. You want to see him. I know you do." Maria knew Zoye was right. She hated that about her. Zoye pushed Maria toward Justin. Again he still hasn't noticed her. "You go first." Maria whispered to Zoye.

"Fine. But don't get mad at me if I "accidentally" punch him." Zoye grinned. Maria just laughed and pushed her ahead. One more person and Zoye was next.

The girl left and it was Zoyes turn. "Hi." Zoye tired to be friendly. "Hi. Whats your name?" Justin asked. "Zoye." Zoye faked a smile.

"Nice to meet you." Justin knew she was different than all the others, he also knew that by that fake smile, she didn't want to be here.

"Nice to meet you too." Zoye said. And Justin shook her hand and sent her on her way.

Marias heart was pounding as Zoye left and she walked up to Justin. She was so nervous her palms were sweating. Do palms sweat? She guessed so. Why was she so nervous?

Justin couldn't believe his eyes. She was here. Standing right in front of him. He was starting to get nervous. He isn't normally nervous around girls. But this was no ordinary girl. This was _the _girl. The one he's been waiting for and was glad that she really came.

He couldn't believe she actually came. After the way he just dumped her, she should be beating his ass. At least, that's what he would do if he was her. But she looked more nervous than mad. Good he wasn't the only one.

"Hi." Maria said to Justin as she walked up to him. "Hi." He choked out. He looked nervous. Then all of a sudden he pulled her into a hug. She was shocked at first, but then hugged back.

"I missed you so much." Justin whispered in her ear. "I missed you too." Maria whispered back. She felt like crying, but she held back the tears. He pulled away and looked into her eyes.

He wanted to kiss her. But he knew that it was inappropriate. It was hard not to. She looked so sweet just standing there with a blush spreading across her cheeks. Then there was a cough behind him.

It was that Zoye girl. She looked mad. He guessed that her and Maria were friends. Crap. She looked like she wanted to beat him up and throw him into hell herself. He didn't blame her. After all, he did break her best friends heart.

No. That was an understatment. He ripped Marias heart out of her chest and stomped on it until he couldn't anymore. He felt bad about that. But maybe they could patch things up. Maybe they could have their happy ending.

But looking at Zoye, made him feel as though that wasn't going to happen anytime soon.


	4. One less lonely girl

**Thx to all of you who reviewed my story. It means a lot. I'm glad you are all interested. Caz I am too and I'm the one writing the story. :D**

Justin stared at Maria and Maria stared back. Both still unsure what to do. "So. Don't you have a concert to get ready for or something." Zoye spat coldly at Justin."Uh, yea." And with that he was gone.

"Why were you being so mean to Justin?" One of the annoying fan girls asked. I call her fan girl number one. "Yea. So, uncalled for." Fan girl number two chimmed in.

Zoye just waved them off. She didn't care if they thought Justin was so innocent. Caz he wasn't. But whatever.

The two fan girls gave Zoye a long lecture about treating Justin with respect. She just nodded and smiled and finally the lecture was over.

"So. I was thinking." Zoye whispered to Maria. "As we were walking around in a circle I saw a room with food in it and stuff. And I was thinking we could like fill syrup with water balloons and throw them at Justin. Or maybe-" Maria cut Zoye off.

"I don't think so." She said. "What? Why not?" Zoye asked. "Because, he seemed really sorry about what he did to me. And I kinda forgive him." Maria mumbled the last part.

Zoye only stared for a moment. "Well, ok then." Maria was shocked Zoye actually just let it go. "So..." Zoye continued. "That's a no to the water balloons. Right?" Maria laughed and shook her head. "Darn."

She heard Zoye let out a long sigh of disappointment. Maria could tell Zoye was really looking forward to pelting Justin with water balloons full of syrup. As she got lost in her thoughts, the door opened revealing a lady with long blonde hair and a clip board in one of her hands.

"Hi, everyone. I'm Kelly, Justins assistant manager."(don't know if he has one, but he does now.) "If you would please follow me and I'll show you were you can watch the concert." Everyone followed her out the door, including Zoye and Maria.

**I've never been backstage before to any concert so don't tell me how you don't actually stand in this or that place. It gets annoying. -_-**

They were all standing off to the right of the stage, behind the curtains of course. There were a lot of people at that concert. Justin started singing all his songs and then there was a intermission. So, he went off to change and get something for the next song.

As Justin was changing he was already excited about the next song he would sing. "One less lonely girl." That was one of his favorites. Mainly because he got to sing it to a pretty girl. But this time was different. He knew exactly who he was going to choose.

He grabbed the flowers and ran off. He had less than a minute to get to his spot on stage. He could feel his heart pounding as each step brought him closer to the moment he's been waiting for.

Zoye stood casually next to Maria very uninterested in the concert. She noticed Justin run by them, but then he stopped. He was staring at Maria again.

It made her mad when he did that. She was so over protective over her friend, Maria. She wanted to beat that bastard into oblivion for what he did to her. But she wouldn't because she knew Maria still loved Justin and Justin still loved Maria.

Maria caught Justin run by her in the corner of her eye, but when she looked he wasn't there. She sighed. She really did love him still. And as she always said, the past is the past, let it go. So, she did.

Justin already told the guy who picks the girl to be sure and pick Maria. The guy nodded and left. Then the lights went dim and it was showtime.

Maria noticed the lights go dim and then music started playing. She recognized the song as "One less lonely girl." Even Zoye liked this song. Zoye liked all of his songs. Maria knew that, but if she told anyone that Zoye would have her head.

That's when it dawned on her. Justin is going to choose someone to pick to go on stage. Then A guy came over and tapped her on the shoulder. He motioned for her to follow him. Zoye gave him a stage look, but gave Maria a 'ok' nod.

Maria followed him around the stage until they were actually on stage? She was panicking now. She didn't want to do this, but at the same time, she did. The guy lead her towards the middle of the stage and sat her on a stool.

She got a lot of glares and she could swear she heard someone shout, "I hate you." But she let that one go...for now. She could hear Justins voice over the loud speakers, but couldn't find him anywhere. Then out of nowhere he walked up from behind her and gave her a bouquet of flowers.

Justin got butterfly's in his stomach as he gave Maria the flowers. He was so nervous he almost forgot the words to his own song. He shook it off and continued singing.

After the song Maria was directed off the stage by the same guy who put her on the stage. He told Maria how Justin planned the whole thing. "But don't tell him I told you that. He'd kill me." The guy joked, yet was half serious.

"Sounds like someone I know." Maria joked back. They both laughed and he said goodbye as she found her spot next to Zoye. "So, how'd it go?" Zoye asked with a mischievous smile.

"Pretty good." Maria said. "Pretty good." She smiled to herself as she sniffed the flowers. He was truly her knight in shinning armor.


	5. Not enough

After the concert people started to leave and Justin said goodbye to all his fans. Except for two. Zoye was glaring at him and also seemed a little uninterested. Maria was just smiling, her beautiful smile. He slapped himself mentally. _Focus. _He told himself.

"Uh, hi." He said to Maria as he sat down beside her. "Hi." She said shyly. "Can we talk? Alone?" He eyed Zoye. "Ok, ok. I get the picture. I'll go, but if you do anything to hurt her, ill beat you. Got it." She said coldly. He nodded and she left.

Now it was just him and Maria. "I'm sorry I had to dump you. It's just-" He was interrupted when _she _walked through the door.

"Justin!" She squeaked. She ran over and gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "Hi, Selena." Justin said a little disappointed. "OMG!" Zoye just burst through the door acting like a excited fan girl. "Your Selena Gomez!" She gave a high pitch squeal. "I can't believe it! I'm your biggest fan! Can I have your autograph?" Zoye looked so excited. She was a damn good actor.(Not really, but shh don't tell anyone)

"Sure." Selena smiled. "Oh, but I left my autograph book by the stage. Will you come with me and get it?" Zoye asked Selena. "I'm kinda busy..." Selena trailed off. "Non-seance. You can't just let your biggest fan go and not give her your autograph. Go. I'll be here when you get back." Justin promised.

"Ok." Selena smiled and walked out of the room with Zoye. Wherever it is Zoye would take Selena. Knowing Zoye, Maria geussed they would go on a wild goose chase trying to find Zoyes "lost" autograph book. She would have to thank Zoye later.

"So. What were you saying?" Maria asked. "I was just saying that I feel really bad about how the way things ended." Justin explained. "That's all?" Maria was kind of disappointed, but she hid it well. "Yea."

"No. There's more." Justin said. Maria suddenly felt relived. Justin took Marias hands in his. "Maria, I'm not going to lie. I've missed you so much. And...I'm in love with you." He admitted. Maria was shocked.

"I..." She was having trouble saying I love you back. She did love him. She would always love him. But could she, was the question. She didn't want to get hurt again. Having him back would be the best thing ever, but if they broke up again...she would be devastated.

"Well?" Justin pried. "I...don't know." She admitted. "I do love you," Justins face lit up. "But..." He suddenly felt very low. "But what?" He asked.

"I don't know if I can. Sure, we would go out a few times and have fun, but in the long run...i would end up getting hurt again. And I don't' know if I can deal with that." Tears threatened to fall down her face as she said this.

"So. It's over? Just like that?" He asked sadly. "Yes, Justin. It's over." She said. And with that she ran out the door.

Justin wondered if he should go after her, but figured she just need time. He would find a way to get her back. Even if it was the last thing he did.

Maria found Zoye and Selena. Just as Maria predicted they were searching for Zoyes "lost" autograph book. "Maria, hey." Zoye paused. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Let's go." Maria started walking off without her. Zoye followed shortly after. "Hey. What about your autograph book?" Selena asked. Zoye didn't respond so Selena just shrugged and left.

Zoye finally caught up to Maria after she sat down on a bench. It was obvious that Maria was crying. "What happened?" Zoye asked calmly. "It's over. Were over. I wanted to be with him, but I just couldn't. It's not enough." Maria said through sniffs. "It wasn't enough." She whispered.

**Sorry this one was kinda short. I just have writters block. So anyway hope you enjoyed. :D**


	6. Take a bow

**Btw. Please don't correct me on my spelling errors. I realize I'm not the best speller. Just sit back and enjoy the story ok. Please and Thank you. And I'm not one for detail. Hope you understand. Sorry. :(**

_But you put on quite a show  
>Really had me going<br>But now it's time to go  
>Curtain's finally closing<br>That was quite a show  
>Very entertaining<br>But it's over now (but it's over now)  
>Go on and take a bow<em>

Maria and Zoye were waiting for Marias mom to show up when Zoye got up to go somewhere. "Hey! Where are you going?" Maria asked. "I need to do something." Zoye called back to her. Then Zoye was gone from Maria sight.

_What is she up to?_

Zoye had gotten everything together. She had the water balloon in her hand and was now searching for Justin. She knew where he might be. _His dressing room. _So, she ran over to his dressing room and there he was.

"Hey Justin!" Zoye called to him. He turned around in the chair he was sitting in and BAM! He was hit with the water balloon. The water balloon that Zoye had filled with syrup. "UGH!" He screamed.

"HEY! You!" A security guard shouted at Zoye. "Time to go!" And with that Zoye took off running. Good thing Zoye was a quick runner and the security guard wasn't. Finally, Zoye made her way back to Maria. "Hey. There you are. Why are you breathing so hard? Were you running?" Maria asked.

Zoye just nodded. "What did you do?" Maria was smiling a bit, but there was some harshness in her voice. "I...hit..." Maria cut Zoye off. "You hit the security guard? Oh, Zoye! How could you. Now, they'll never let us back in here." Maria started to worry. "No. I hit Justin with a water balloon with syrup in it."

Suddenly, Maria wasn't worring anymore and just burst into laughter. "You did what?"

"I hit Justin with a water balloon full of syrup." Maria laughed harder after Zoye said that.

"I can't believe you did that. I wish I could of done that. Did you do it for me?" She asked. Zoye nodded. "Your such a good friend. But next time, tell me what your gonna do caz I wanna be in on it too." The two friends laughed and finally Marias mom showed up.

"Whats so funny?" Her mom asked. "Nothing." They said in unison. Then they got in the car and drove home.

**One week after the concert-**

Maria was sitting at her computer and thats when she got the email. It was from Justin she knew it. But she decided to open it anyway.

The message read:

Dear Maria,

I deserved the water balloon thing. I guess. I just wanted to patch things up, but I guess it's alittle late for that. :( I really am sorry. Is there anything I can do for you to forgive me? By the way, I broke up with Selena, I realize now, all I want is you. You are the only girl for me.

Love always,

Justin. 3

Maria sighed as she read the letter. She couldn't help, but think she had made the wrong decision not giving Justin another chance. Everyone deserved a second chance. Right?

She decided maybe to write back this time. Wat she wrote:

Dear Justin,

I forgive you and I still love you. I believe everyone deserves a second chance. But how could we make it work if your famous and I'm not. I don't know if we can be together. But I would like to be.

Love,

Maria.

She was about to send the message when she realized she couldn't. She wanted to, but she already said all of this to him. And saying it twice isn't going to help. Its not like in math were you multiply two negatives and get a positive. It just makes it twice as sucky.

What was she going to do?


	7. What if

_What if I need you baby?_  
><em> Would you even try to save me?<em>  
><em> Or would you find some lame excuse<em>  
><em> To never be true<em>  
><em> What if I said I loved you?<em>  
><em> Would you be the one to run to?<em>  
><em> Or would you watch me walk away<em>  
><em> Without a fight<em>

Zoye was at home sitting at her computer. She was waiting for Justin to respond to her facebook friend request. Ever since the concert Zoye noticed Maria seemed a little down. So, she decided to take fate into her own hands.

She was on facebook when she noticed she had a notification. She clicked on it and to her surprise it was Justin responding to her friend request. There was also a message in the inbox. She click on it and of course, it was Justin.

The message read:

Justin said:

I remember you. Your that girl that threw the water balloon at me. Or should I say the syrup balloon. Lol. I deserved that.

Zoye sent him a reply:

Zoye said:

Yea. You did. -_- But I only did it because you hurt Maira.

After 5 minutes Zoye didn't get a message from him. She was about to log off and give up when a I.M. Chat appeared at the bottom of the screen.

Hope you can follow this:

**Justin and Zoye's Chat:**

Justin:Hey sorry. My manager wanted to talk to me

Zoye:Yea, yea. Look you need to talk with Maria. Not me. I'm just here to tell you need to and stuff.

Justin:But what do I say?

Suddenly Zoye got another I.M. Chat. It was from...Maria? What a stroke of luck.

**Zoye and Maria's Chat:**

Maria:Hey. What's up?

Zoye:Not much. Just talking with Justin.

Maria:WHAT?

Zoye:Yea. He finally responded to my friend request.

Maria:What is he saying.

Zoye:That he wants to talk to you, but he doesn't know what to say.

Maria:Why didn't he just accept my friend request?

Zoye:I don't know.

There was a ping on Zoyes computer indicating that she got a I.M. Chat message.

**Justin and Zoye's Chat:**

Justin:Hello? Still there? Zoye?

Zoye:Sorry. I was talking to Maria.

Justin:WHAT?

Zoye:I don't know why you two broke up you two are so alike. She said the same thing when I told her we were chating.

Justin:WHAT? Why would you do that?

Zoye:Because she asked what I was doing and I told her the truth. By the way she sent you a friend request. You might want to respond to it by adding her!

Justin:Really? I didn't see it. Hold on

**5 Minutes later**

Justin:Found it. I accepted.

Zoye:Good. Now go on chat and talk to her! You dunce.

Justin:Alright, alright. No need to be pushy. And I'm not a dunce.

Zoye:Whatever stops the tears.

Justin:-_- bye.

Zoye:Bye.

Now it was up to Justin to patch things up with Maria.

Maria was sitting at her computer and noticed Justin accepted her friend request. She was starting to get nervous. Then at the bottom of her screen a I.M. Chat popped up. Guess who.

**Justin and Maria's Chat:**

Justin:Hey.

Maria:Hey.

Justin:How are you?

How was she? How was she? Oh, she was just dandy! How did he think she was doing. She was a reck! And she wanted him back. How was she? Pssh. What a dumb question.

**Justin and Maria's Chat:**

Maria:Fine. What about you?

Jusitn:Fine. Sorta.

Maria:Sorta?

Justin:I want you back Maria. That's how I'm doing!

Maria:What? But I already told you...

Justin:Just stop Maria. I know you want me back to. I promise to never hurt you ever again. Please at least give me a chance. One date. That's all I'm asking for. Please can't we just talk.

Maria didn't respond at first. Did she really want to talk? Of course. Another stupid question.

**Justin and Maria's Chat:**

Maria:Ok. When and where?

Justin:I was thinking maybe your house?

Maria:Ok sure. Do you know where it is?

Justin:Yea. I will be there tomorrow at 8.

Maria:Ok. See you then

Justin:Bye.

Maria:Bye.

**Justin has logged off.**

Maria was starting to panic. Which she has done a lot lately. Since Justin came back and all. Man, A date with Jusitn. What was she going to wear, and what was she going to say? She needed help. And she knew just who to ask.


	8. Love story

_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone._  
><em> I'll be waiting;all there's left to do is run.<em>  
><em> You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,<em>  
><em> It's a love story, baby, just say yes.<em>

Maria just got finish getting ready for her date with Justin. Zoye told her just to be herself. How hard could that be? She decided to wear a black t-shirt with the words "Drama Queen" written in huge pink letters with blue jeans. And of course, to top it off, a pink hair bow.

Her mom was gone, but don't worry she knew Justin was coming over. And Maria had the house to herself. Now all she had to do was wait for Justin.

Finally, the doorbell rang. Maria raced over to the door then stopped before she opened it and brushed herself off. And then she opened the door calmly.

But guess who was standing on the other side of the door. Justin? HA! She wishes. No, it was his... manager?

"Can I help you?" Maria asked. "Hi, Justin wanted me to tell you that he's going to be just a tad late." Scooter said. "Oh. Why?" She asked him. "Well, some fan girls found out it was him on the way here and surrounded the car. Now he is signing autographs. But I'm sure he will be here shortly."

"Oh. Ok. Would you like to come in?" She asked politely. "No. I was just here to pass the message along. See you around." He waved and then he was gone. She waved back and closed the door.

"Stupid fan girls." Maria muttered as she stomped her way over to the living room. She decided to watch TV to pass the time.

Zoye was on her way to get a big gulp from 7-11 when she noticed a crowd forming in the middle of the street. "What the.." She pushed through some screaming girls and what she saw shocked her.

"Justin?" She said, but no one hear her because she said it too quietly. She had to find a way to get his attention. "JUSTIN!" He didn't even move. "Ok. Epic fail."

She moved through the crowd again trying to get to where he was. There were about 5 to 7 huge body guards cutting the fans off from mauling him.

"Excuse me! Excuse me! Important person about to kick a famous persons ass comin' through!" Zoye pushed eager fans out of the way to make room for her. Then she made it to the front. She got shouted at by a lot of people. There was a bunch of "Hey"'s and "What the..."'s and she even hear one "BITCH!"

But that didn't bother her. All she was thinking about were new ways to torture Justin for skipping out on Maria for a bunch of idiotic fan girls.

"HEY! JUSTIN!" She shouted at him. He instantly turned to her. "Zoye?" He walked over to her. There was a "OOOH" coming from the crowd.

She tried to get through the barrier, but the body guards cut her off. "It's cool guys. Let her in." Justin said. They gave him a funny look and then let her in. "Yea. That's right. Move aside." Zoye said confidently. She could be so weird sometimes.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked. "Better question, what are you doing here? Your suppost to be on a date with Maria!" She practically shouted at him.

"I know. Your mad. I see that. But this," He gestured towards the crowd, "isn't my fault." He said. "Yea yea. You just better be sure to make it to that date of yours. Or you'll regret it." Zoye threated. "Get to the date in time. Got it." Justin held up his hands in defence.

"We need a distraction." Zoye suggested. "Like what?" He asked. "I don't know! I'm just an idea person." She said. He sighed. "Wait. I got it! I'm going to need your phone." She said. Then put her plan into action.

Maria was starting to grow tired of waiting for Justin. She knew he wouldn't come. Then to her suprise there was a knock on the door.

She walked over half expecting scooter to tell her that Justin couldn't make it. And half expecting Justin. She opened the door. Well she was half right.

"Justin!" She gave him a hug. "You came!" She said. "Of course." He smiled. "But, how?"

"Well I met up with Zoye and she had a plan to get us out of there." He explained. "You saw Zoye?" She questioned. "Yep. Go thing to."

"What was her plan?" Maria asked. "Well. She suggested we both get into one limo. Then she called another limo company and when the fans weren't paying attention I hoped into the other limo. So basically, crazed fans are chasing around a limo that I'm not even in." He laughed and so did Maria.

"Ready for our date?" He asked. She nodded. They linked arms and walked into the kitchen to start their date.

**Kinda short. But eh. Deal with it. Anywho, hope you enjoyed. ;D**


	9. Kiss & Tell

_Just keep it quiet; keep it on the hush,  
>And what we do keep it just between us,<br>I don't wanna see you tweet about J.B. cause,  
>The only people that should know is you and me so,<br>Baby I know that you're cool with rocking with me,  
>But I can't have you telling everybody,<br>You got me all twisted with your lips like this,  
>So tell me, tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?<br>Tell me are you gonna kiss (kiss, kiss) and tell?  
>Tell me are you gonna kiss me,<br>Then tell everybody?  
>Now she got me twisted with your lips girl,<br>Are you gonna kiss and tell?_

Maria and Justin were currently sitting on the couch just chatting. "So.." Maria started. "So.." Justin continued. "Um. So, are we like...together now?" Maria blurted out.

"I would like to be, but..." Justin trailed off. "But what?" Maria asked. "But...we have to keep it a secret." Justin said. "Ok." Maria said.

He quickly brightened up. He was afraid that she might not like the idea of having a secret relationship. "Really?"

"Yea. I'm just glad we finally patched things up." Maria said. "Me too." He started to lean in and Maria did too, but then Maria's mom burst through the door.

Justin nearly fell of the couch when she burst in. The two teens on the couch scooted away from each other quickly.

"Hello." Maria's mom greeted them. "Hi." They said in unison. Each of them disappointed that she rudely interrupted them.

"I'll be in the kitchen if you need me." Marias mom said. They both nodded and then she fled to the kitchen.

"Ugh. She always barges in on my life." Maria mumbled to herself. Justin laughed. "That's alright. I gotta go anyway. See you later." He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and then left.

When Marias mom was sure he was gone she came out of the kitchen. "So...how did it go." She asked. "It would have gone fine if you didn't barge in." Maria glared at her mom.

"Sorry. I just didn't want anything to happen like-" Maria cut into her mothers sentence just in time. "MOM! Please stop. I wouldn't do that." Maria shouted. Her mother nodded. "Just making sure."

**A few months later**

Maria and Justins relationship has gone well. They have been successful at keeping it a secret. Every once in a while they would meet up at some secluded restaurant and have a simple date.

While talking to Justin over the internet, Maria got a phone call from a agency. They saw her youtube videos of her singing and wanted to sign a contract with her.

She was so exicted and her mom was right on board with it.

**A few more months later**

Maria was finally a real singer and she was going to be a opening act for someone.

She couldn't wait to find out who. Finally they told her. She was opening for...

**CLIFFHANGER...HAHA. JK. Keep reading. XD**

She was going to open for...Justin Bieber?

This was great! She could not wait to see him. Maybe if she was lucky she would someday be able to go on tour with him.

Maria then had a thought. Now that she was famous, or sorta famous, there was no reason for them to hide there relationship from everyone.

Finally they could be together. No secret dates, no sneaking around. Just a normal relationship.

**The day of the opeing act**

Maria waited patiently for Justin to arrive. His performance for some organization was about a hour away. She wanted...no she needed to talk to him now.

Thats when he finally arrived. "Justin!" She ran over and gave him a hug. He gave her a weird look and acted as if he didn't know her.

"We don't know eachother. Remember." He whispered to her. "Right." She let go of him. "Nice to meet you. Um..." He pretended to not know her name.

"Maria Contreras." She shook his hand. "Right. Nice to meet you." He winked at her. She chuckled. Then he told his body guards to go away and stuff. They left.

He lead her into a room. "Listen Maria. You can't just come up and hug me like that. We're not dating. Well, at least that's what everyone thinks. And I would like to keep it that way." He said.

"But I thought we could just tell everyone we're dating since I'm sorta famous now. I thought It wouldn't be that big of a deal." She stated simply.

"Well, It's not. Please understand. I just don't want things to get ruined because of the stupid press." He siad. She nodded. "Come here." They hugged eachother.

"So no telling anyone alright?" Justin said. She nodded and they walked out of the room. They were completely unaware of the camera watching them in the top right corner of the room.

Soon the whole world would know about Justin and Maria.

**Dun, dun, duuuuunnnn...haha. Hope you liked it. ;D**


	10. La La Land

_Some may say I need to be afraid_  
><em> Of losing everything.<em>  
><em> Because of where I<em>  
><em> Had my start and where I made my name<em>  
><em> Well everything's the same<em>  
><em> In the la-la land machine. Machine.<em>

_La La Land -Demi Lovato_

The concert went smoothly as Maria thought back on it. She rocked the stage with her amazing voice. Plus, she got to spend some time with Justin. That was all she really wanted.

She hasn't seen him in a while. Every once in a while they would chat on the phone or on Facebook, but ever since the concert he has seemed...distant. She had her own busy schedule to attend to, but even she still had time to take five minutes out of her day to leave a voice mail message on his phone.

Maria wondered if he was avoiding her.

Justin was pacing back and forth in his hotel room. He was freaking out about what he just saw on TV. Apparently, the press got their hands on a video of Maria and Justin hugging and talking about them being together. He recognized it as the day of the concert. Which was a couple months ago.

He sighed heavily as he ran his fingers through his hair and sat on the bed. "OK, just calm down. Everything will be fine." He assured himself. Although, he felt it was just a pretty lie.

"What am I saying? It won't be fine! The whole world knows about Maria and I and the press is going to tear her career apart before she has even got the chance to start! How could I let this happen?" He shouted to himself. He noticed that he talks to himself when he's frustrated.

Justin wasn't frustrated that they knew about his relationship with Maria. He was frustrated about what they would say about Maria. The press was skilled in the fine art of screwing up someone's life. He just didn't want to see that happen to Maria. He was only looking out for her.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in." Justin said calmly. His manager poked his head in. "Who are you yelling at?" His manager asked. Justin's face went red. He hadn't meant to be that loud. "No one...it doesn't matter." He said waving him off. "OK..." His manager exited with that.

Maria was also sitting in her hotel watching TV. As she flipped through the channels she saw Justin's face on the screen. She flipped back to the channel and decided to watch it. There was a lady on screen saying, "Once again the young pop star has done it again. First Selena now Maria? Come on kid, make up your mind." The lady joked. Maria's mouth dropped.

"Here's a exclusive video now." The lady continued. To Maria's surprise it was a video of the concert and of them talking in a room about their relationship. The video faded away and the lady was back on screen. "So much for keeping your relationship on the down low." the lady put air quotes around the word "down low."

"No kidding." Maria said to the TV.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok gonna let this one be a cliffhanger...becaz I am a little brain dead tonight. Sorry. Will write more. Bye. :D<strong>


	11. It Is What It Is

_Here it comes, ready or not_

_We both found out _

_Its not how we though_

_That it would be_

_How it would be_

_If the time could turn us around _

_What once was lost, may be found_

_For you and me, For you and me_

_(It is what it is by Lifehouse)_

Maria decided it would be best to call Justin. She got out her phone and quickly dialed his number. It rang once, twice, three times...

_"Hello?"_

"Justin?"

_"Maria. Hey. I'm guessing you saw the news today?"_

"Yea. How did that get out?"

_"Not sure. The point is that it's out now. I'm so sorry Maria."_

"Sorry? Why are you sorry?"

_"I was just trying to protect you from the story getting out. I didn't want the press tearing down your career before you even got one."_

"It's ok. I can handle it. I'm a big girl." She joked. Justin laughed.

_"Yea I know."_

"Are you ok with this?"

_"Yea. Of course."_

"Well, I guess we don't have to sneak around anymore."

_"Yea. Hey, you know what?"_

"What?"

_"Why don't we go out?"_

"Really? Ok. When?"

_"Tonight?"_

"Sounds good."

_"See you then. Bye."_

"Bye." Maria hung up her phone. But before Maria could set her phone down it started ringing. "Zoye." She said reading the caller I.D. out loud.

"Hello?"

_"Hey. I just saw the news. How did that get out?" _Zoye asked._  
><em>

"Not sure."

_"Did Justin break up with you over it because if he did I'm going to-"_ Maria interrupted her.

"Calm down. He didn't. There's no need for violence...or syrup filled water balloons." Maria and Zoye burst into laughter.

_"Dang!"_ Maria laughed. _"Well if everything's fine between you two I guess I'll go."_

"Alright. Bye."

_"Bye."_

Maria hung up her phone and set it on the dresser near her hotel bed. She smiled as she thought about how Justin was going to see her tonight. She even let out a tiny squeal.

Maria's manger walked in and told her she had a photo shoot to go to then an autograph signing. "Alright." She said and followed her manager out.

The photo shoot wasn't that bad and it didn't take long, but the autograph signing went on for hours. At least it was over now and she could get some rest. She let out a long sigh as she remember she had a date with Justin.

Don't get Maria wrong. She loves Justin. She was just so tired and could really use a nap. To bad there was no time for that. Or was there? He never said when he would pick her up or be at her hotel. So...maybe a quick power nap would do her well.

The second she stepped into her hotel room she took of her shoes and headed strait for the bed. She buried her face in her pillow and drifted into a dreamless sleep.

"Hey, Maria. It's me again. I know I've left more then enough messages, but I thought I'd try again. Anyway call me when you get this." Justin hung up his phone. This was the fifth time he has called her.

He never asked what hotel she was staying at and he was completely lost. "Maybe we should just go. She's probably busy at the moment." His manger suggested. "Yea, maybe your right." They left and Justin decided he would call in the morning.

Maria woke up to birds chirping out her window. That's when she panicked. Birds? Chirping? It was morning! She was so dead. What an idiot. She slept right through her date with Justin.

She scrambled to get her phone and noticed she had 5 unheard messages. She went through all the voice mails and found it to be Justin every time. She hung up and quickly dialed his number.

*Riiiiiinnnnnngggg* No answer. *Riiiiiiinnnnnngggg* Still no answer. *Riiiiiiinnnnnggggg* Nothing. *Riiiiiiiiinnnnngggg* "Hey it's Justin-" Maria cut the voice mail off assuming it was Justin. "Oh Justin. Thank god, Look I'm-" The voice mail continued. "Leave a message at the beep." *Beeep*

She sighed. "Hey Justin. Sorry about last night. I kinda fell asleep. Just call me back when you can." She hung up her phone.

She flopped down on her pillow and screamed in frustration. "Stupid, stupid. Gaaaaaaah. Why did I have to fall asleep. Thanks for nothing!" She shouted at the ceiling.

She screamed at God. He was never any help to her anyway. "Uh...Maria. Are you alright?" Her manager had walked in to the hotel room. "I'm fine." She said. "Alright. Justin called-" Before her manger could say anything else Maria Jumped up and ran over to her.

"He did? What did he say?" Maria asked with hopeful eyes. "He said he's sorry, but he had to leave town and will call you once his plane has landed."

A frown formed on Maria's face. "He's gone?" Maria asked sadly. "Afraid so." Her manger said. "Well, get dressed you have a full schedule today." Maria's manger pointed at the clip board, then smiled and left.

"Bitch." Maria muttered as her manger left. Well, her manger didn't really care about maria. Her manger only cared about getting paid and Maria doing her job so she could get paid.

Not all mangers can be as awesome as scooter. :D

Maria couldn't believe that Justin had left. He was only there for a short time. How could he just go? She could understand though. He has a career and she had a career. They just didn't have time for a relationship anymore.

Maybe it would be best if they just went their separate ways. Maybe it was time to end their so called "Relationship." It's for the best. Isn't it?

* * *

><p><strong>Dun Dun Duuuuuuuuuuuuuuuunnnnn! LMAO! XD Hope you liked it. :D REVIEW.<strong>


	12. Don't Surrender

"_Don't surrender, surrender, surrender_  
><em>Please remember, remember, December<em>  
><em>We were so in love back then,<em>  
><em>Now you're listening<em>  
><em>To what they say<em>  
><em>Don't go that way<em>  
><em>Remember, remember, December<em>  
><em>Please remember,<em>  
><em>Don't surrender...<em>"

(Remember December by Demi Lovato)

Maria and Justin finally got a chance to meet up. It had been two weeks since he had to leave suddenly out of town. She wanted to end the relationship in person. She thought it was very douche like to end it over the phone.

"So I have this great restaurant that we can go to. No media. Just you and me." Justin said to her as he sat in her motel room. "Justin. There's something we need to talk about." Maria said sitting next to Justin. "Ok. What is it?"

She took a deep breath. "Justin, you know how much I love you and I know how much you love me..." Maria was slightly interrupted by Justin. "But.." He knew what came next. "But I think we should see other people." She said bluntly.

His mouth gaped open like a fish out of water. He had not expected this. Not at all. "Maria.." She cut him off. "It's just...we don't have time for a relationship anymore. And before anyone get's hurt I think we should end it now."

"A little late for that. Don't you think." His voice suddenly cold. Justin got up and walked out of the room angrily. "Justin wait." Maria called after him, but it was too late. He was gone. She got angry at first and threw a pillow at the door. Then she broke down in tears.

Zoye was on her laptop chatting with friends online when her phone started ringing. The caller I.D. read "Maria." She picked up the phone.

"Hey. What's up girly?"

Nothing. All Zoye could hear was sobbing.

"Maria?"

"_Hey..._*sniff* _Zoye._"

"Maria what's wrong?" Zoye asked.

"_It's...Justin. We broke up and now he hates me._" There was more crying.

"What? That douche!" Zoye got up, outraged, and started walking to her door as if she was going to hunt Justin down and kill him.

"_No..It wasn't him._"

"What?" Zoye sat back down.

"_I ended the relationship and he.._" Maria couldn't finish and cried some more.

"And he didn't take it well."

"_No. Not at all._"

"Hey, don't cry. There are other fish out in the sea. Plus, he was just upset. I'm sure he still loves you."

"_Really?_"

"Really. I'm sure when he cools down he will call you up and apologize for his weird behavior."

"_You think?_" Maria voice perked up.

"Yes. Absolutely."

"_Thanks, Zoye. You always know what to say._"

"I know...I'm just that awesome." Zoye joked.

Maria laughed. "_Yea. Sure.._"

"HEY!" They both laughed.

"_Bye._" Maria said.

"See ya." And with that, they hung up their phones.

Maria smiled as she hung up her phone. Zoye. She missed her best friend. It had been a long time since she's seen her. Maria smirked as she came up with an idea.

Maybe it was time to pay Zoye a visit.

Zoye got out her phone and dialed Justin's number. Luckily, being friend with famous people and all, she had his number. Thanks to Maria. :) Zoye was so frustrated at him for making Maria cry that she practically banged on the cell phone's keys. Almost to a breaking point.

One ring.

Two.

Three.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey Syrup boy. Remember me?" Zoye smirked.

There was a pause.

"_Zoye. Hey..._"

"Don't hey me! You made Maria cry and your gonna pay! Tell me where you are so I can come kick your ass!"

Yea, as if he would tell her where he was.

"I_'m on Jupiter with the lord of the onion rings...What's that?...He says hello._"

Zoye narrowed her eyes.

"Very funny. Wait til I find you, you little punk!"

"_Don't yell at me! Maria is the one who broke my heart!_" Justin shouted angrily.

"So? I'm her friend, not yours! And you made her cry."

"_Yea, kinda like how she made me cry when she broke up with me!_"

Zoye had not expected that. He had a point. Maria was the one who broke up with him. But still. She would not turn her back on Maria...again.

"Just shut your cake hole! I'm gonna find you! And when I do I'm gonna rip your lungs out!"

Zoye hung up the phone and threw her phone at the wall causing it to break.

"Great. Now I need a new phone." She murmured.

Maria was excited as she got ready to leave to Zoye's house. Her manager allowed this seeing as Maria offered to pay her for doing nothing. She didn't care. As long as that bitch stayed away from her.

Maria caught the first plane back to Des Moines, Iowa. Maria could really use girls night out.

* * *

><p><strong>SO SORRY FOR NOT UPDATIN IN LIKE FOREVER. But I'm back. So...<strong>

**Let's get this party started! XD**


	13. Perfect Two

"_Don't know if I could ever be_  
><em> Without you cause boy you complete me<em>  
><em> And in time I know that we'll both see<em>  
><em> That we're all we need<em>

_ Cause you're the apple to my pie_  
><em> You're the straw to my berry<em>  
><em> You're the smoke to my high<em>  
><em> And you're the one I wanna marry<em>

_ Cause your the one for me for me (for me)_  
><em> And I'm the one for you for you (for you)<em>  
><em> You take the both of us of us (of us)<em>  
><em> And we're the perfect two<em>

_ We're the perfect two_  
><em> We're the perfect two<em>  
><em> Baby me and you<em>  
><em> We're the perfect two<em>"

_(Perfect two by Auburn)_

Maria had finally made it to Zoye's. She was so excited to be able to visit her friend after all this time. She could practically picture the reaction on Zoye's face when she saw Maria at her front door.

Maria knocked on the door and rang the door bell once. No one came after a couple of seconds and Maria was to excited to wait. So, she rang the door bell again and again and again until she heard, "Keep your pants on!" It was Zoye on the other side of the door.

Zoye opened the door. "SURPRISE!" Maria exclaimed. Zoye jumped a little then gave her friend a hug. "Maria! I can't believe it's you! Wow. Come in, come in." Zoye told her stepping aside to let her friend Maria in.

"How long are you visiting?" Zoye asked as they both sat down on the couch in Zoye's living room. "Just a couple days. Maybe less. Then it's back to my tour." Maria told her. "How did you bribe your manager to let you?" Zoye smirked. "I paid her." Maria said. "Ah, I see." Zoye nodded.

* * *

><p>The two friends laughed and caught up. The two days that Maria was staying went by as fast as they had come. Maria was now on her way out the door to hit the road, once more.<p>

"It's been nice seeing you." Maria hugged Zoye goodbye. "You too. Don't be a stranger." Zoye laughed trying to hide the sadness in her voice. Maria was like a sister to her and seeing her leave once again after only a sort time was heartbreaking to Zoye.

"Don't be sad. I'll be back again." Maria promised. "I know. It's just so hard to say goodbye." Zoye said. "I know." Maria gave her one last hug as her limo pulled up. "Bye." Zoye said. "Don't you mean, see you soon?" Maria playfully smirked. "See you soon." Zoye waved goodbye and watched her friend get in the car.

She waved as Maria waved to her from the window then watched as the limo disappeared down the street. Zoye was left alone, once again.

Justin had just finished doing a concert in New York. The whole time he was thinking about Maria. It had been a week since they broke up and Justin was wondering if they would get back together this time.

Would they _ever_ get back together?

He wasn't sure. All he knew is how much he loved her and how much he cared for her. If she wanted to end things, then that was ok. Justin would just have to get over that. After all, he wanted what was best for her.

She was right though. They never did have time for a relationship anymore. It had been over for sometime now and he knew it. He just kept denying it hoping it would make the problem go away, but it didn't. It just made matters worse.

Justin wasn't sure if they would ever get back together, but he hoped and prayed that one day, they would be together once again.

Maria was on her plane going to some new gig in Washington, D.C. Her manager was talking to her, but she wasn't listening. Maria tuned her manager out and would nod her head occasionally pretending to listen.

Maria was thinking about her life and the choices she had made along the way. She was thinking about her best friend back home and all her other friends she left behind when she became famous. Did she even want to be famous anymore? She wasn't sure.

Her thoughts somehow turned toward Justin. Justin. She loved him and missed him, but now it was over. She didn't want it to be over, but it was for the best. There was no time for the relationship anymore. It was doomed to from the moment they said, "Hello."

But that didn't keep her from praying that one day they could be together again...

* * *

><p><strong>~15 Years Later~<strong>

"Kids your going to be late for the bus!" A woman in her mid twenties had yelled. She had long dark beautiful hair and was making sack lunches in her kitchen. A man with dark brown hair had snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Morning beautiful." It was her husband and he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Morning." The woman giggled. Three children had ran down the stairs and into the kitchen with their small backpacks on their backs.

There was one boy and two girls. The boy was the spitting image of his father with dark brown hair and big brown puppy dog eyes. His name was Jason and he was the middle child.

Then there was the oldest, Victoria. She looked just like her mom except she had her father's eyes. Last but not least, there was Starlight. She was the youngest of the group of kids. She looked a bit like her mom and a bit like her dad. A little of both.

"Here you go." The mother handed them their lunches and sent them on their way. "Thanks. Bye mommy!" They each gave their mother a kiss and then went to catch the bus which was waiting just outside.

"They grow up so fast." The man had said to his wife. "Yes, Justin, they do." The woman had said. "I love you, Maria." Justin told her and gave her a kiss on her cheek. "Love you too." She gave him a kiss back.

"And to think. Another is on the way." Justin said looking to Maria's pregnant belly. "Yep. Our little miricle." They smiled and kissed.

**The End**


End file.
